where it rains
by issei tsubasa
Summary: [Kuroko tidak tahu bagaimana Kise menemukan tempat kerjanya dan berkunjung ke sana.] Kise, Kuroko.


_a/n: character study exercise. if these even fit, at all =_=_

* * *

Kuroko memiliki jadwal yang metodis dan rapi mengenai pekerjaannya. Walau harus memuji anak-anak setiap hari, teriakan mereka adalah epifani yang berdentang mengenai masa depan.

Karena itu, Kuroko menganggap pekerjaannya serius sekali, walaupun sesekali rutinitas itu terhambat oleh kunjungan tuan pilot ke taman kanak-kanak tempatnya bekerja.

Entah bagaimana Kise menyempatkan diri mengunjunginya di sela jadwal yang sibuk, dan menemukan tempat di mana Kuroko berada. Dengan seragam berkerah lepas dan atribut dilepas, Kise tersenyum dengan sudut tajam di wajahnya tidak berubah, hanya semakin matang oleh usia.

Ritme nafas Kuroko kembali bekerja sembari ia menghirup lagi nafas, sempat terpaku melihatnya di pintu keluar sembari ia menuntun anak-anak yang berbaris riang untuk pulang. Ada lekuk samar di bibirnya yang langka, mungkin, senyum yang disimpan oleh seorang saja yang pernah mencuri ciuman darinya.

Ketika ia memastikan semua anak itu telah dijemput, berdiri di gerbang, Kise akhirnya mengangkat suara dan berdehem pelan.

"Sudikah sensei menemaniku makan siang?" Ajaknya. Kuroko berpikir akan bentou yang tersimpan dalam tasnya, dan masuk kembali ke dalam, diikuti Kise, menghiraukan bisikan beberapa orang tua yang masih di sana.

Senyumnya berkata iya.

* * *

Pertama kali Kise menciumnya di sore hari, dalam kamarnya yang remang sementara salju jatuh tanpa warna di luar.

Kuroko hanya perlu mundur dan mengambil setarikan nafas, menatap Kise dengan tirai mengkilat di bibirnya sebelum Kise maju kembali, mengklaimnya dengan sama hingga nafasnya tercuri, lagi dan lagi.

* * *

Di sore hari, Kuroko menemukan waktu yang tidak sepenuhnya kebetulan, bertemu orang-orang dari sekolahnya dulu sembari ia berjalan dengan Kise.

_Aomine-kun_, panggil Kuroko, menyadarkan mereka berdua dari argumen yang mulai panas mengenai selera Kise akan syal. _Kami harus pergi._

Untuk sesaat Aomine dan Kise kedua-duanya tertegun, dan Kuroko mungkin sedikit kesal, perutnya yang lapar dan terjebak di dalam pertengkaran tidak berguna. Ia mengingat bagaimana Kise kemudian menatapnya dengan tawa di matanya lagi, mengingatkan Kuroko akan musim panas. Aomine, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan argumennya dengan Momoi di rumah, dan sebelum mereka berpisah di jalan, Kise berteriak, _jangan lupa undangan pernikahannya!_ Membuat Kuroko menutup matanya dan mungkin tersenyum, tak lagi samar.

* * *

_Kise-kun_, Kuroko memulai pertanyaannya ketika Kise selesai menempelkan ciuman sampai jumpa di pipinya setelah mengantar Kuroko pulang. _Apa kita berkencan?_

Tatapan Kise lebih terang daripada yang Kuroko harapkan, menaruh kejujuran dalam kata-katanya. _Paling tidak, aku ingin berpikir demikian, Tetsuya._

* * *

Adalah ketika warna-warni lampu natal mengisi euforia di udara, dan Tetsuya berdiri di sini, di tengah dingin yang membekukan pipinya sembari ia menatap jam lagi dan lagi.

Ryota terlambat, pikirnya, dan mengalihkan perhatian mengenai murid-muridnya yang sedang merayakan natal di suatu tempat yang hangat. Bahkan tangannya yang sesekali digerakkan untuk melihat jam mulai membeku.

Tetsuya menunggu untuk setengah jam lagi, hingga ia berbalik, menatap datar namun rasa kecewa tebal di mulutnya, ia berbalik.

Untuk mendengar derap kaki terengah-engah Ryota mengejarnya dengan urgensi.

_Tetsuya_, panggilnya di sela nafas yang mematahkan timbre salju di sekitar mereka semua. _Maaf, badai membuat pesawatku terlambat, dan keretanya tiba-tiba mati,_

Mata Tetsuya mungkin berubah teduh, untuk sesaat, dan menunggu Ryota mengontrol nafasnya kembali dengan sabar. Jam sudah berdentang mengikuti angka sembilan, memang, dan mungkin mereka akan makan di rumah.

Dan semua itu terdengar baik-baik saja.

* * *

Di tahun baru, Ryota mampir di rumahnya untuk tradisi menyapa matahari di tahun baru dengan senyum yang terlalu lebar. Ini taruhannya, bisik senyumnya, dan Tetsuya menemukan dirinya mengikuti saja dalam rasa aman.

Namun ketika oranye mulai muncul di ufuk, dan di tempat mereka menonton yang sepi akan orang; Ryota mengeluarkan kotak velvet warna biru, Tetsuya seharusnya mengira ini semua lebih awal.

Cincin itu berkilat dalam remang pagi, dan untuk sesaat Tetsuya hanya menatapnya dalam-dalam, berusaha meregister semua ini. Ia menemukan tangannya bergerak sendiri ketika Ryota memintanya, menyelipkan lingkaran itu di sekitar arteri yang berdetak langsung ke hatinya.

Tetsuya, panggilnya, dan mungkin Ryota tidak perlu meminta. Tetsuya dapat menutup matanya dan membayangkan lili di pernikahan mereka.


End file.
